


Date Night Undercover

by scottisguitar



Category: Guns N' Roses, Hard Rock RPF
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottisguitar/pseuds/scottisguitar
Summary: Just a little date in New York, set around the UYI-era.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Date Night Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a pretty long time ago and I know that it's not the best... :/ But, I decided to post it anyway, following the more Duff - content could never hurt principle. :')

I'm on tour with Guns N' Roses, the band that took over the world of rock & roll with their revolutional debut album, Appetite For Destruction. Their quick rose to success was nothing sort of a miracle, skyrocketing them among the most legendary bands that ever set foot on stage. 

Although these kind of musical events require a whole lot of background workers, from soundtech to managers in order to ensure that everything goes into the right direction, that wasn't my purpose now. I'm travelling with them across the country, from city to city, from hotel to hotel, to keep company to my wonderful bassist boyfriend, Duff McKagan. 

Naturally, our relationship began at a bar, where I was hanging out with my friends, only to literally run into a particularly tall and blonde musician guy dressed in full leather, and spill my drink all over him. 

Not the most flattering first impression, I know. 

On the contrary, this unfortunate incident seemed to turn into my luck, as I got nothing but a huge a grin, in addition of an uncontrollable laughter from him. His contagious smile immediately whisked away my discomforts and brought us in a deep conversation for the rest of the night. And, to my surprise, I ended up with an invitation to a date by the stunning Seattle native.

Long story short, our mutual attraction turned into more as the time went by. We got invested in each other's lives, meaning that I got introduced to one of the most important aspects of his life, music, and his band, Guns N' Roses. They're undoubtadely an exceptional bunch with fairly different personalities, yet they manage to make pure magic everytime they're playing, greatly influenced by Duff's punk rock roots. 

Not gonna lie, dating a rockstar isn't always sunshine and rainbows. No wonder we've been through thick and thin as a couple. The constant performing, the temptations of alcohol and other rather unhealthy habits, with the danger of that developing into something more serious. Topped with the troubles and controversies surrounding the band... 

These were main the reasons of why Duff was so adamant about me coming with them, to keep him in line and watch over him as his "guardian angel". 

Here we are, currently in a hotelroom in New York. We'd decided to have a much needed quiet night in, as we were both extremely tired from the travelling and were dying to spend some time away from the band before departing to our next stop. However, our original plans got cancelled shortly after a bit of brainstorming. 

"Duff... I know we wanted to stay here, but we're in New York! I was thinking... what if we went out?" I asked with a hopeful smile. "We could explore the city or go to the movies maybe?"

"Babe, I like your idea, but you're forgetting a little problem. I can't just "go out" like you. There will be millions of fans in my corner as soon as I leave this place, not to mention the paparazzi. I'm so not in the mood for that. And our managers would be even more pissed at us... I can already picture the magazine covers: "Duff McKagan, bassist of GN'R spotted wandering around the streets of New York, supposedly wasted, supposedly from a club... Sometimes I wish I could be normal." he sighed.

"Well... I may have a solution for that. You could put on a disguise! I mean, sunglasses and ordinary clothes can do wonders." 

"I don't know... you don't think I'm too... recognizeable?" he laughed.

"Not with the right attire! Come on, let's sneak out, where's the rebellious punk in you?" 

"Okay, you convinced me. But it'd better work, otherwise we'll be fucked up beyond belief." 

After some discussing, we agreed on an outfit, which wasn't anything extra, just sunglasses, a baseball cap and a boring, non Duff - like ensemble, a plain hoodie and jeans combo with sneakers.

We were about to pass the main hall, determined to go past the prying eyes without getting caught, when we heard a voice calling out to us at a side door. 

"What are you guys up to?" Slash asked, emerging from the shadow.

"Fuck, you scared the shit out of me!" Duff frowned, trying to keep his voice down. "What are YOU up to anyway?"

"Long story. But I asked first!" 

"We're going out on a date, obviously." Duff answered, taking my hand with a small smile.

"Well, good luck with that!" he laughed. "But don't worry, I won't blow your cover. I'll make up some excuse if anyone asks about you." the guitarist smirked, giving Duff a pat on his back. 

"Thanks! We owe you one!" we both said to him, leaving the hotel hurriedly.

Fortunately, nobody had noticed us, because we were now happily walking down on the streets hand in hand, like a completely regular pair in love. I looked up to him with a conspirational smile, proud of our accomplishment, catching him doing exactly the same, as if we were able to read the other's mind. Although as we know, cities like New York never sleep, it felt like we were the only ones in close proximity. We could finally put our minds at ease, without being interrupted or harrassed by anyone.

I can only imagine what it is like to live your life in the center of the public's attention. Sure, being Duff's girlfriend, I'm getting some of that attention as well whenever I'm appearing by his side, but that's nowhere near as overwhelming for me as it is for him. I still have more freedom in where I go or what I do in my free time, besides, nobody can guess who I am if I'm on my own. 

"Where to?" he asked, stopping by the corner of the street. 

"I've always wanted to see the Central Park. I believe we aren't that far from there, actually." I said, pulling out a map from my bag.

"Me too. Let's go then!" he squeezed my hand, as we went on to find our destination.

After a short walk, we arrived at the park, New York's most well-known and impressive location. We looked around for a while before stopping by an ice cream parlor. While we picked out the flavors, an older guy from behind us approached Duff. 

"Hey! Young man! You seem familiar. Have I seen you here?" he asked, observing him closely.

"Uhm... no?" Duff replied confusedly, afraid to be recognized.

"I could've sworn to... That's it! You look like those rockstars on TV! What's his name... Bret Michaels! You're just like him." he concluded with a pleased grin.

"Yes, he's getting that all the time." I chimed in and we both bursted out laughing, as we left the hilarious scene and sat down onto a nearby bench.

"This was a close call." 

"Yes... But Bret Michaels, really? We look absolutely nothing alike. Well, apart from the blonde hair."

"True, he's prettier." 

"Oh yeah? So what am I?" he asked playfully, bringing his face close to mine. I could see the glistening lights in his hazel eyes, as it was already starting to get darker.

"You're my love, Duff." I whispered, closing the distance between our lips, while taking off his cap and sunglasses. 

"And you're mine, Y/N." he said, tenderly stroking my cheeks as he leaned in to capture my lips.

He kissed me slowly at first, then with more passion and hunger as we let ourselves get lost in the moment. I buried one of my hands in his hair, while grasping the fabric of his hoodie, desperate to get more of him. We continued to kiss for a while, before I gently bit down on his bottom lip to break it, reminding him that we were still in public. 

"Duff..." 

"Sorry... it's so easy to get distracted by a beauty like you." he said with an innocent-looking smile, resting his forehead against mine.

We sat here in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to the calming sounds of the flowing water from a nearby fountain.

"Y/N... Thank you for being there for me through all the shit that has happened and is happening while on tour and at home as well... To be frank, I couldn't have lasted a second if it weren't for you." he confessed, thinking back at the dramas and his personal struggles.

"You really shouldn't thank me. I told you I'd be with you, whatever comes. From day one, when you got soaked with that colorful coctail-thingy by me." I laughed, recalling our disastrous first encounter.

"How could I forget? I knew from the second I saw you that with you, I'm in for a special treat." he laughed, kissing me tenderly. 

We remained in the park for about an hour, enjoying the warmth of the setting summer sun before going back to the hotel. When we passed a movie theater on our way back, he stopped on his tracks.

"Would you like to see a movie?" 

"That would be nice, but what about the band? They'll be wondering where to the hell we'd disappeared to." 

"I don't care. They'll manage." he shrugged. "Slash has my back. And I intend to take all the chance I can get to be just with you." he smiled, pulling me towards the entrance.

"This is a reason I can get behind." I agreed, throwing an arm around his waist as we entered the building.

Our date night went down stress- and complication-free, as we carefully returned to our room, still feeling the adrenaline rushing through our veins after our quick escape. I don't know what the future holds, but one thing's for sure. Our love and mutual support for each other will never fade.


End file.
